The Cullen Family Mix Tape
by The Grimmy Reaper
Summary: Emmett made a mix tape for the family even Jacob for some reason and this is the result... Rated T for some of the song contents...


A/N: I decided the other day to make my own fanmix for the Cullens. I'm assuming Emmett would be the one to compile this. So, I'm gonna say it's Emmett's POV. Plus, the songs I chose for Emmett and Edward seem like something he would do. Idk. Maybe the others helped him (except Edward of course… lol). In italics are the lines that make me think of the characters. I'll add more notes at the end…

********************

Edward:

1. "Prisoner" - Jeffree Star

_"I got no regrets_

_And I remember the day that we met_

_There was no way that I could forget you_

_So I followed you home_

_And I waited until you were alone_

_And I crept_

_Into your room while you slept_

_I laid next to you and I knew_

_That I could never let you go…"_

2. "It's Warmer In The Basement" - Cobra Starship

_"You can't escape now_

_I've got you locked inside this room…"_

3. "Iris" - The Goo Goo Dolls

_"You're the closest to Heaven_

_That I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now…"_

Carlisle:

4. "Let It Be" - The Beatles

_"When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

"_Let It Be"…"_

5. "Love Heals" - RENT cast

_"Like a breath of midnight air_

_Like a lighthouse, like a prayer…_

_Love heals…"_

6. "Try A Little Tenderness" - Michael Buble

_"And it's all so easy_

_Try a little tenderness…"_

Jasper:

7. "Together With The Sundown" - Stephen Jerzak

_"It's the way that you talk_

_And the way that you smile_

_And the way that you love in black and white…"_

8. "Damn Regret" - The Red Jumpsuit Appratus

_"Damn regret_

_I'll try and forget…"_

9. "She's Got Style" - NeverShoutNever

_Girl, you got style_

_And that's what I love about you…"_

Emmett:

10. "Butterfly" - Jason Mraz

_"You don't fold_

_You don't fade_

_You got everything you need_

_Especially me_

_Sister, you got it all…"_

11. "Sex And Candy" - Marcy Playground

_"There she was_

_Like double cherry pie_

_There she was_

_Like disco super fly_

_I smell sex and candy…"_

12. "Love Sex Magic" - Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake

_"You know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic…"_

Rosalie:

13. "Prima Donna" - The Phantom Of The Opera

_"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_

_Think of how they all adore you…"_

14. "Popular" - Wicked

_"Popular_

_I know about popular…"_

15. "Barbie Girl" - Aqua

_"I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere…_"

Jacob:

16. "Quando, Quando, Quando" - Michael Buble feat. Nelly Furtado

_"Tell me when will you be mine?_

_Tell me quando, quando, quando…"_

17. "I Want To Hold Your Hand" - The Beatles

_"Oh, please_

_Say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please_

_Say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand…"_

18. "Time Bomb Baby" - Stephen Jerzak

_"I'm ticking, ticking like a time bomb baby, baby_

_When you told me to forget you I went crazy…"_

Bella:

19. "Thinking Of You" - Katy Perry

_"You said move on _

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I'll ever know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you…"_

20. "It Won't Be Long" - The Beatles

_"Since you left me_

_I'm so alone_

_Now you're coming on home_

_I'll be good like I know I should_

_You're coming home, you're coming home_

_Every night the tears come down from my eyes_

_Every day I've done nothing but cry…"_

21. "Hot N Cold" - Katy Perry

_"You're hot then your cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down…"_

Esme:

22. "Family" - Dreamgirls

_"We are a family_

_Like a giant tree_

_Branching out toward the sky…"_

23. "All You Need Is Love" - The Beatles

_"All you need is love_

_Love is all you need…"_

24. "Let's Stay Together" - Al Green

_"I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is all right with me…"_

Alice:

25. "Somewhere Out There" - Our Lady Peace

_"You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there…"_

26. "Predictable" - Good Charlotte

_"Something isn't right_

_I can feel it again…"_

27. "Baby It's Fact" - Hellogoodbye

_"Just in case they're wondering_

_They've got us pinned terribly_

_They don't believe our love is real_

_But they don't know how real love feels…"_

********************

Just as it is with my Cullen musical revue story, these are all songs I listen to. My iPod is an interesting place…

So, notes:

"Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls is a very important one for me. I chose one part of the song, but I basically wanted to put all of the lyrics. If you listen to it, it is basically the story of Edward and Bella. I heart that song so dearly! And the other songs of Edward's are about stalkers! Because that is how I (and Emmett) view him!

Jasper's are mostly about Alice, because I don't think people realize how much they love each other… And "Damn Regret" is about his past and how much he regrets the monster he used to be…

And, yes. I realize that all of Emmett's songs are about sex… They would be, though.

I threw Jacob in there for some reason. All of his songs are about Bella, of course. His part must be set during _Eclipse _or something.

Bella's songs are about both Edward and Jake. I think New Moon and Eclipse interconnected in my mind when I was choosing for her…

I think the rest is self-explanatory!

So, review, please!


End file.
